leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Katarina/@comment-26227828-20150321003453
I really hate people saying Katarina is broken. Think of her ult as cc. Someone about to hit you with that game changing spell? Use a Zhonya's. ''' Is she destroying everyone in teamfights? '''Buy a Guardian Angel, ASAP. Annoyed of the mark damage/poke? Buy a Banshee's. Banshee's Veil and Guardian Angel are the most powerful items to buy against Katarina, as all of her abilities are magic damage, regardless of AD or AP Katarina. Health and Magic Resist are the most powerful stats against Katarina. All the moves will do magic damage, so buy magic resist. If you plan to buy magic resist, it is obvious you'd want health as well, hence the Banshee's Veil (Spirit Visage is okay in some aspects, but the passive gets migated when she ults). Guardian Angel, if she is not aware you have one (I have missed this many times), she will have to wait for someone else to die, putting her at higher risk especially if the person/people with GA are the squishies. If you are the adc, keep in mind she has high roam potential and can mess up a game for you. Play safely even if you are winning lane unless your support is smart enough to understand the fundamental properties of: a WARD. If you feel unsafe in a teamfight against her, you can buy a Maw to lower her burst very heavily, especially in the early and mid game teamfights (at that time, I'd recommend a Hexdrinker), and as soon as it hits her being level 16, it is time for a Maw. Items benefit, as well as counter her. If you are in draft pick, play tanky, high cc, and high mobility. Tanky = difficult to get a reset. High cc = very difficult to engage. High mobility = not as much damage from her burst. ***Also, high vision is a great counter to her, because she struggles to get into fights unless an engager starts the fight well enough for her to go in or with an ambush. Upgrade your trinkets to get max wards and vision control. The new Greater Stealth Totem is a great item, as almost every person who has it will max it out (3/3 wards placed) within the first 10 minutes of obtaining it. And you think her ult does high damage. Sure, if you sit there for the whole 2.5 seconds just loafing around it'll hurt like hell. Most people don't notice that her ult can only hit THREE PEOPLE AT ONCE. So many people say "omg 5 man ult from kat so broken nerfs plz". No. It doesn't work that way. Also, the high scale is to compensate for it rarely lasting the whole duration. Any time I actually get the whole duration off and she says "Next time, run.", I forget that she even says those things. It because it is so rare to actually hear it. It is also a bit of advice. "Next time, instead of standing here to get the full 2k damage off, you can simply walk away." She won't get her whole ult off. Most of the time, she gets half of it off. That means 750 (+250% AP) (+375% AD) / 2 = 375 (+125% AP) (+187.5% AD) is going to be the average amount of damage. If she has 800 AP (and no bonus AD, as she shouldn't unless from dragon buff), she will do approx. 375 + 1000 damage at a level 3 ultimate.